


Sparks

by princessallii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, OC, XReader, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessallii/pseuds/princessallii
Summary: Chat and yourself have more of a spark than you ever thought.





	1. Masked Hero

It was a dark night in the love capital of the world, Paris. This is where you had been living  for about four years of your life as of recently. You were walking home from your school during the night due to you having after school practice on your art skills with anatomy, but tonight seemed a bit odd. You were walking a couple blocks away from your neighborhood of apartments when you heard  footsteps behind you. You continued to hear them and turned around at once, not seeing anyone. You continued again but heard them again and the second you turned around-- you felt the cold feeling of metal against your neck. Tears welled up in your eyes as you just stood still, too afraid to yell out. 

"Scream and you're dead." This man threateningly whispered into your ear as all you could do was whimper in distress. He began to touch your chest and feel his way down your body when you heard a yell from above.

"Why don't you let the pretty young lady go?" Down from an upper rooftop dropped none other than the local superhero Chat Noir. He came from the darkness and  stepped forward toward you two. The strange man pointed his knife at Chat and yelled toward him.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business pesky cat?!"

"Heh, this night just continues to get more interesting, huh, princess?" He grinned and  quickly knocked the knife from the mans hand with his staff and pushed him off of you with it as well. The man picked himself from the ground and turned around, running in a scurry. You had fallen to the ground and was holding your shirt together due to the mans rough grasps your shirt had lost a couple buttons to keep it closed.

"Ah, you alright, princess?" He held out his hand and helped you from the ground pulling your shirt together tightly as a small blush rose to his cheeks from your nice upper figure. 

"Y-Yes, thank you so much." Your face heated up as well as you nodded and pulled hair from your face behind your ear. As you looked up to see your masked hero you caught his bright green eyes staring back into your (eye) colored ones. 

"Heh, it's nothing, princess." He kissed your hand that he had taken to help you up which  made your face rise in heat once again. "I wouldn't want anything to hurt that precious pretty face of yours, now would i?" He purred to you in a husky voice as your eyes lit up. "You got a name, mon douce?"

"Yeah, _-_____, is my name." Your skin heated up as you looked at him again, you were bright and shining like a tomato. You had seen this great guy of a superhero fighting crime so much from far away and now that hes right where you'd like at arms reach, you fuck up. Great going.

"Well well, princess  _____. Mind if I take you home? I promise to get you there safe, black cats aren't as bad as you think, ya know. I'd hate for something to happen to a princess like you." He smiled and offered his hand to you as you just kinda looked at him in 'aw'. 

"A-Are you sure that  wouldn't be too troublesome? Don't you have important things to do? I'm sure you have a life, y-you can't be fighting crime all the time." You fluttered your eyelashes and just looked at this taller man with such awe and amazement.

"Not at all if there's a  princess needing me like you are. Now c'mon." He pulled your hand and  picked you up bridal style in his arms, holding your close to his chest. He looked down and saw the sparkles in your eyes and his skin heated up  a bit as well. Her  (length)(h/c) hair just flowed in the little wind current as he held her up  against him. "Now, where do you live again?" He smiled a nice and bright smile at you with his cheeks as rosy as they could ever be. 

"A-Ah, (said address)."

"Got it." He winked and jumped up to the building nearby and jumped rooftop to rooftop, grinning  as he could feel you gripping onto him tightly, hiding your face in his  chest due to your fear of heights. As you reached your destination he  jumped to your balcony and put you down safely outside your bedroom walls. "Here we are in your humble abode, mon douce." He smirked and winked sweetly to you. "Do you need anything else, hm?" he peered into your face as you continued to avoid eye contact with him.

"N-No, thank you so much  for even doing this much. I-It was incredibly out of your way and I'm  very grateful." You continued to hold your shirt closed as he turned away with those dreadful parting words you didn't want to hear. Being near him was enough to make your heart soar.

"Well, mon docue, I  must be going if there is nothing more I can do for yo-." He stopped his  words as he felt a small hand touch his arm. He turned to see your small figure holding him, but also looking away with that nervous expression, which he personally thought of as adorable. "Yes? May I be of help, princess?" He asked in a sweet happy voice, his ears perked up a bit as he viewed your little figure.

"W-" You stuttered and  huffed a huge breath, and he leaned toward you trying to hear properly. "W-Will I ever see you again?!" You blurted out these words so loud he  nearly fell over and your quickly covered your mouth and blushed a red of all colors. "I-I'm so sorry! I-- I'm so sorry-" You then whispered to him. 

"Geez, princess, you  really have a way of voice pitch, huh?" He laughed and leaned toward you  again, with those eyes of lust almost in his stare. He leaned over your  smaller figure and lifted your chin with his knuckle gently, having you pinned against your bedroom doors. "Trust me princess, this will not be  the last you'll be seeing of me. You're too entertaining to just throw  away in this city of love, right?" He tipped up your chin and pushed back hair from your face, kissing your forehead, sending chills and heat of  embarrassment throughout your body as your eyes glanced over and your heart skipped a beat. "I'll be seeing you around then."

You just nodded and smiled sweetly as he turned away and hopped off your balcony, leaving you in sheer bliss. Your heart had never been happier. But as for him as well, he also felt that spark. Could this be a start of a new love? Who knows.


	2. Royalty

You lie in your bed the night of your rescue and pull out your laptop. In a flustered mess you plug in your headphones and turn on your favorite song 'notions' by The Ready Set. This song reminded you so much of your rescuer and, as if clockwork, your words sang every note and hit every pitch as you hid in your pillow, blushing an immense amount until you shortly fell asleep, dreaming of your catlike hero.

The next morning, you awoke. You had gotten up and went to your shower, once you had dried off you went to your closet with your towel around your neck. You picked out one of your favorite shirts and pair of shorts with your favorite converse, ready to start out your weekend nicely aside from yesterday. You went downstairs and got some breakfast cookies with a hot cup of tea, taking it back up to your room to go enjoy on your balcony with the fresh air of the city. Your mom hadn't been home for a couple days due to business, so you've had the apartment to yourself, which was nice but could easily get lonely. As you had opened your doors a gust of wind had hit you almost knocking over your plate of goodies. You looked back and laughed at yourself some. Then, you saw just- a simple red rose sitting on your outside table. No note, nothing, just a red rose. You walked out and set down your plate with your tea and picked up the rose, smelling it. You lived on the third floor so how, who, could have done this? You thought this as you heard a familiar voice that sent chills down your spine but made your heart skip as well.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. G'morning, princess, sleep well?" You nearly jumped out of your skin when you heard the voice come from above you. There he was, Chat Noir once again. He was sitting on your roof above your balcony that covered your room entrance.

"A-Ah, Ch-Chat Noir. You scared me, did you leave this here?" You held out the rose to him as he hopped down to take the rose from your fingers, pulling the stem apart and placed it in your hair that was already tucked behind your ear. He grinned and tipped up your chin once again like he did the previous night, before making his escape.

"Why of course, yours truly sure is a stinker. Hey, wanna answer something for me?" He showed a toothy grin as your blushed red and looked up at his taller figure, which was much taller than your small size.

"Ah, y-yes? What is it?"

"Would you maybe wanna, go on a date with me- tonight, around 8?" He had a small blushed dust across his cheeks and smiled gently to you. You didn't really know what to say, you just stared at him for what seemed like forever until the question finally connected with you and in a sudden burst of excitement.

"Yes!" You yelled at him, causing him to jumped nearly out of his skin once more and fall over to the ground. With your panic of suddenly yelling, you reached down to help him up and could do no more than to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry, again. Oh goodness I'm so troublesome." You helped him up then grabbed your head and sighed loudly. He stood up with your help and an embarrassed expression and sighed, looking at you with such a happy face almost like your nervous personality didn't bother him at all. "What?" You asked as you looked at him as well after your embarrassment had subsided a bit.

"So, I'll see you at 8?" He smiled and held your hand closely in a soft grip. Your face rose in a red dust as you answered.

"Yes, yes you will."

"I'll pick you up then." He kissed your hand and with ease, quickly jumped away from your balcony, across other roofs and out of sight, leaving you there still starstruck.

-Time had passed for those hours of your getting ready, re-showering in your favorite body wash, face masks, shaven legs and any other areas, skin care, then also the makeup and other preparations. You were so set to look the nicest you've ever looked, considering you've never been asked on a date and the first time you do, it's by your long awaited crush, local superhero. You smiled to yourself as you just awaited his arrival.-

You were putting on your favorite little dress to suit the perfectly weathered afternoon that you were about to encounter. At that moment, right at the strike of 8 o'clock, he knocked. You quickly went to your balcony window to answer your prince, but when you opened the doors, no one.

"Ah-!" You walked out and looked around to see no one. You softly dropped your head and walked back into your room, slightly saddened when you heard a small drop of feet and turned around to see standing there, your masked prince. He stood in a black suit coat with a white button up and a loosely tied tie, dark pants and nice shoes. His mask still fit to his eyes, you smiled and softly turned around to see his cheeks light up.

"Y-You're here." You said with much excitement in your voice. He scratched the back of his head as he looked off and continued to blush, making small cuts at you to see you without staring.

"Wow, mon douce looks so gorgeous this evening. You look absolutely puuur-fect." He looked at you fully and held out his hand as you looked down some, blushing brightly as well. You reached out and took his hand gently, he then pulled you toward your balcony.

"Y-You look very handsome, as well, C-Chat." You could see his ear tinting red as he pulled you into his arms, holding you the same way he did the night before.

"Hold on tight, kitten." He grinned and leapt to your roof, the leaping across other roofs and onto many other buildings before you saw it, light up at the center of the city, the Eiffel Tower.

"A-Are we going there?" You asked as you held onto him tightly and he held you close.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a surprise, kitten, don't ruin it." He showed that toothy grin as you arrived to one of the raffles of the tower. He sat you down on the high up area and let you sit, as he sat behind you and hugged you closely to his chest. Your heart was raising for two reasons. The sheer height of your destination and the fact that your hero was holding you so closely in his arms to the point you could hear his heartbeat, and his breathing; you were in overall bliss. "Don't worry about falling, I'll be right here to catch you. Cats always land on their feet, remember." He winked at you and smiled his toothy grin then pulled from behind a scaffold, a little basket full of fruit and chocolates.

"Did you get these for this date?" You looked at him in sheer 'awe', how could this masked boy be such the perfect guy and you don't even know his real name? He nodded and blushed a bit, picking up some of the fruit and pressing it to your lips, letting you take it in and softly running his thumb along your bottom lip. After so, he pulled his fingers behind your head and softly turned our chin to him and pressed his soft warm lips upon yours. A small noise hummed from your vocal cords in slightly shock but you were very happy with this. He kissed you continuously and slightly deepened it, but not too much, just enough to satisfy you. Slowly pulling away, opening his eyes and staring into your (eye) colored ones.

"Why wouldn't I treat a princess how she deserves to be treated? What kind of guy do you think I am?" He grinned a toothy smile at you and held onto the side of your cheek gently. You turned from the edge where the play below had the most beautiful music playing and turned around to him slightly from your side. You pulled his head toward you and softly pressed his forehead to yours, just rubbing his nose with yours in blissful silence.

"Chat?" He opened his eyes slowly from the blissful quiet moment between you two to look at you with a sweet hint in his look. "How do you know me? Who are you exactly?- A-Are you playing with me here or is this real life? I-, I don't want this to be a big dream for me to wake up from and have you not here with me. I want this to last a long time, being with you like this. I don't want it to end, please just- who are you? You wouldn't just treat any girl like this, I'm sure of it. You have to know me outside of your superhero facade. Do you even treat Ladybug like this? Don't you like her a lot?" You desperately held onto his hand and gripped it tightly in desperation as you stuttered and vomited these questions of words to him.

He sighed, "C'mon, we all have our secrets. You sure do talk a lot when you have something to say." He grinned at your little nervous figure. "This one, is just, one i cannot let be known. Even to a princess like you, my sorry, kitten." He held your hand in return but also kissed your forehead as the play ended down below with a loveliest of notes played to end your lovely night.

"I-I'm going to continue to see you, right? This isn't just a fling, is it?" You asked him as you held onto his suit some.

"C'mon princess," He tipped up your chin softly and looked into your glossed eyes, "trust me a bit, won't you?" You simply sighed as you nodded and let him lift you onto his back to carry you back to your home, he lifted you up and held onto our thighs tight. "Did you have a nice time, before we head back, I want to make sure my princess is satisfied." He grinned and looked back at you some, you just nodded and smiled sweetly, kissing the crook of his neck softly, making him blush a bright red.

"I don't want to go home-" You whispered to him.

"Now, what kind of cool cat would I be if I just let royalty go and run wild. I gotta get you home." He grinned as he hopped from roof to roof leaving the love tower behind in the many lights amoungst the bright glowing city. "I promise, this isn't the last you'll see of me. You've made too big of an impact on me so quickly for me to just forget so easily. You're my princess, _." Your face lit up red and you just buried your face in his neck, holding on tighter. He stepped to the roof of your apartment complex and walked over to your balcony and began to help you down safely to it when you grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"D-Doesn't the prince normally get a goodnight kiss when he's taken care of his princess?" You said gently as his ears perked and he nodded a bit.

"You sure do know how to treat a kitten right, huh?" He grinned as you leaned up on your toes and kissed him sweetly, once you had pulled away he murmured something that you couldn't make out but for the sake of the time, you decided to look over it as he helped you back down to your balcony. You held his hand for the little bit as he was above on your roof.

"Next time?" You asked as you held his hand and looked up at him.

"For sure, next time." He smiled and kissed your hand then gently letting go, escaping into the night. You were so content but also so contradicted on how to feel about this situation. You just decided to take off all of your apparel and go to bed, closing your doors and going to sleep.

"Won't you let me take care of that royal smile of yours, dear _?" Chat was sitting atop your roof right over your balcony as he looked into the moon lit sky, above all the city lights, he was happy.


End file.
